dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Fasha
|Race = Saiyan |Date of death = Age 737 |Allegiance = Planet Trade Organization (Soldier in the Saiyan Army, member of Bardock's Elite, ??? - Age 737) |FamConnect = Bardock (leader) Tora (comrade) Shugesh (comrade) Borgos (comrade) }} '''Fasha' (セリパ, Selypa; "Seripa") is a Saiyan warrior within the Saiyan Army and the only female member of Bardock's crew. Biography Fasha is introduced when she, along with her teammates (Bardock, Tora, Borgos, and Shugesh) attack Planet Kanassa in their Great Ape forms. After Bardock is injured by the last surviving Kanassan, Fasha and others decide to return him back to their homeworld so that he could be healed. The group leaves Bardock to recover, and set off to destroy the inhabitants on Planet Meat as their next assignment. They are able to easily destroy all of Meat's natives, but before they can celebrate the moment, they are ambushed, and Fasha is killed by Dodoria's elite under Frieza's orders. Her name is a play on the name of the vegetable "parsley". Other appearances Fasha also made a cameo appearance along with Bardock and Tora in an episode of Dragon Ball Z, during Frieza's recollection of various Saiyans whose deaths he was responsible for. Special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of an energy wave. *'Acrobatic' – Fasha has been shown flexible and acrobatic, doing several back flips and cart-wheels in combat. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Charged similar to the Kamehameha it is a full-powered pink wave of energy wave inflicts more damage than an ordinary beam attack, such as the Blast 2 Energy Wave. *'Energy Ballet' – A shower of pink energy blasts that targets on her foe. *'Hysteric Saiyan Lady' – A Rush Attack that is her Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Saiyan Soul' – One of Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Wild Sense' – One of Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Great Ape' – As with all Saiyans with a tail, Fasha can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves). She used this ability while on Planet Kanassa and in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Gigantic Rock Throw' – One of Great Ape Fasha's Blast 2 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Chou Makouhou Barrage' – A mouth-based variation of Continuous Energy Bullet used only while in the Great Ape transformation. The user fires powerful mouth blasts that inflict quite a lot of damage. *'Gigantic Saiyan Lady' – A Rush Attack that is her Ultimate Blast as a Great Ape in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Howl' – One of Great Ape Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Yuko Mita *FUNimation Dub: Linda Chambers-Young Trivia *Fasha is one of the only female pure-blooded Saiyans to appear in the anime as a supporting character, as none have appeared in the manga, although a brief scene in King Kai's recollection of the history of the Saiyans does show several full-blooded male Saiyans and a full-blooded female Saiyan (with a knife in her mouth), all dressed in primitive clothing. Also, in Frieza's flashback of King Vegeta's revolt, one of his elite guards was female. There was also at least one female saiyan in the bar scene when Bardock tried to warn his saiyan people that Frieza was going to attack. *While other Saiyans' eyes are pitch black, Fasha's eyes appear to be purple. This makes her the only full-blooded Saiyan that has an eye color other than black. *Strangely, when she fights King Vegeta in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Vegeta doesn't seem to recognize her at all, and Fasha seems to imply that she wants the throne for herself. While King Vegeta could clearly recognize Bardock as one of his soldiers, he didn't seem to recognize Fasha as one of his own soldiers. *Fasha is the only member of Bardock's group besides Bardock to be playable in a video game, in her appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, while she (along with the rest of Bardock's team) appear in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 when Bardock does his Ultimate Blast. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, she isn't unlocked in her what-if battle with Frieza even though it is her first appearence to the player in the game. She is however unlocked by winning Yamcha's tournament on the hardest level. *In Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character designs of Fasha/Seripa, she wore the upper saiyan mantle with the shoulder pieces. At her waist their was a cloth like substance which resembles a skirt. Her hair was also more bushy and larger. It is obvious that these changed when Akira Toriyama finished his draft of the characters.[http://www.daizex.com/general/tidbits/bardock.shtml Bardock - The Father of Goku's tidbits on daizex] *The original name of Fasha/Celipa was given to her by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru was "Korn", a pun of the vegetable "corn". References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Females Category:Saiyans